yuyuhakushoscfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ImaniaMargria/Yu Yu Hakusho SC: Dark tournament saga
' Episode 1: Kimika’s Deepest Desire' ' ' ' 'The sun shone brightly down upon the Sakura Temple. The sound of a high pitched ringing sounded through its large corridors. A woman adorned in a flowing light green robe and white hair net dashed down the back porch of the temple. ' ‘Oh my! It’s seven thirty! She still hasn’t woken up!’ The woman thought as she checked the kitchen. She saw that there was no one there so she ran into the adjacent corridor.' ' She ran down the long hallway passing many doors before stopping at one towards the very end. She slid open the door and walked inside. She followed the sound of the loud ringing noise until she came upon a small alarm clock.' ' She picked the clock up in her hand then push a small button on its side to turn it off. She then placed it back on the end table. She turned around to the bed right next to it and looked down at the bundle of covers on top.' ' ‘With such a loud noise, one would think she would budge even a little. But she hasn’t even moved an inch. It marvels me at her tolerance to such things.’ She looked down at the girl wrapped tightly under the covers with a smirk of slight wonder and amusement.' ' She moved over to the windows to draw open the curtains. As soon as the brilliant rays of the sun streamed in, the sleeping girl began to move.' ' “Kimika, darling, It’s morning. Please get up. You don’t want to be late for school, do you?” The woman called softly as she walked back to the side of the bed.' ' “Uhhh… Mom… Really? I’m so tired.” Kimika grumbled lowly as she pulled her covers completely over her head.' ' “You were up studying all night again. Weren’t you?” Kitinia, Kimika’s mother, smiled as she sat on the bed beside her. She rubbed Kimika’s head softly. Kimika shook her head yes while sinking into her sheets.' ' The actual truth behind her fatigue was not late night studying. The truth was that she was spending the whole night trying to find her brother. She had heard from an old mystic that there was an elevation of great power in the past year. Once Kimika heard his words, she knew right away that her brother must be a part of that. She didn’t want to tell her mother because she would always avoid her whenever she would bring up the topic of him. ' ' “What’s the point in the studying if you don’t go to school, Kimi?” Kitinia pulled the cover down from over her head. She smiled down gently down at her when she saw her big emerald green eyes staring up at her. “Would you please go?”' ' “Sure, Mom” Kimika said softly as she sat up in bed.' ' “Ok. While you get ready, I’ll fix you something to eat before school.” Kitinia smiled warmly at her daughter. She kissed Kimika lightly on her cheek.' ' Kimika watched as her mother left her room. When her mother was gone, she stood up and walked over to her desk opening the top drawer. Inside the drawer was a small blue and green pouch. She pulled open the pouch emptying its contents in her hand.' ' A small brown seed landed in the palm of her hand. She looked down at it before bringing it close to her heart clenching it tightly.' ' “The seed of the North Star Plant. One of my brother’s favorite plants.” Kimika closed her eyes smiling softly. Her brother had given her a whole bunch of these seeds a year ago at her twelfth birthday. She remembered it as if were yesterday. :' ' “Kimi, I’m going away for a little while, but I will be back soon.” Her brother said as he held her close in his arms.' ' “But how long is a little? I haven’t seen you in a very long time. Now, you are leaving me again!”' Tears ran down her face in great numbers. Her brother saw the sadness that filled her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to her. He hated leaving her again after the time that he had spent trying to find her. But now that he had finally found her, he didn’t want to let her go ever again. Regardless how he felt, his life was too dangerous and he didn’t what her anywhere near it at the moment. If she was hurt because of him, she would never forgive himself. “Kimi, I’m sorry for leaving again, but I will be back by your next birthday. Here.” He reached into his pocket pulling out the pouch and placing it in her hand. “If I am gone past that time, you can use these seeds to find me. They are called the North Star seeds. Normally, these seeds are used to guide the user home, but I have modified these so that the user can use their love energy to find whatever or whomever they desire. Use these to find me if I take too long to return to you.” With those words, he kissed her softly on the forehead while trying to refrain from crying himself. “Kimi, I love you.” “I… I … I… I love you too, big brother. Please… Please. Please don’t leave!” Kimika cried uncontrollably falling to her knees. She clung onto his legs tightly trying desperately not to let go. But he brought her up off the floor and into his arms. All she remembered was crying in his arms until she passed out. And when she woke back up, she was back in her bedroom. For months, she thought it was a dream, but she found the North Star seeds and a note from her brother in her drawer.’ ' She has tried since her thirteenth birthday to use the North Star seeds to find him, but they always led her nowhere. Now, she had only had one seed left and one chance left. She wasn’t going to use it until she was positive that he was there.' Kimika put the seed back in its pouch and placed it in her book bag. Kimika looked at the clock. She noticed that she was going to be late if she didn’t leave in a few minutes. Kimika wasn’t on the school board, but she was one of her school’s smartest students. Her quiet nature made it hard for her to take change or make many close friends. But that never stopped her from being one of the most desired girls in her school. Most of the boys liked her and most of the girls wanted to be her friend, but she always politely turned them down. Being the daughter of a fox demon and an earth/water sprite, Kimika really didn’t think that it would be smart to become friends with regular humans. It was too much risk especially with her temple being on many different portals leading to different worlds of the supernatural. She made sure that she kept her distance even though she longed to have friends. When Kimika was dressed, she grabbed her book bag and ran to the kitchen. She picked up her lunch and breakfast from her mom. Then she ran out the front door and down the path to the sidewalk. ' ' “Koenma, sir. We have many demons dying rapidly in many parts of the Spirit World and Real World!” One of his ogres exclaimed running from the other room into Koenma’s office. Koenma’s face froze with fear when he turned on the mystical screen to see the culprit. He couldn’t believe it. It was her. It was the one known as the Rogue Goddess, Rika. He watched as he saw the fearsome goddess destroy groups of demons with just the wave of her hand. She was burning them to a crisp, freezing them then shattering them to bits, electrocuting them, crushing them, burying them alive, drowning them, or using her superior fighting skills to kill them with her bare hands. “The Rogue goddess, Rika. I heard of her. This is not good. There is no way that we could stop her.” Koenma said gritting his teeth as he watched her massacring demons. He knew exactly what she was looking for. She wants the person who killed her beloved Suzaku, Yusuke Urameshi. “Why is she killing so many demons, my lord?” “She is purposely doing that so she could get my attention. She knows by doing that I’ll want to stop her and I’ll give her who she wants.” Koenma said partially to himself. He knew even if he did send Yusuke to try and stop her that he wouldn’t last against her. Even with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara combined, he still couldn’t defeat her. Heck. She was a goddess even his own father couldn’t harm her. What was he going to do? He had to stop her. ' ' As Kimika was coming around the corner of her school’s block a group of guys stopped her. They looked at her like a pack of wild animals staring at their prey. She could feel their gazes traveling up and down her body giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She tried to force herself pass them, but they were blocking her way. “Excuse me. Please. I have to get to school.” Kimika said softly as she tried to push her way past them again, but she was thwarted again. They stopped her and pushed her back in the middle of their encroaching circle. “Kimika Rotaru, You don’t have enough time to give me a moment of it.” The largest guy said. Kimika could tell right away that he was the leader of the gang. “I would love to, but I really believe that my time would be better spent at school.” Kimika snapped in annoyance while meeting his dark stare with an intense one of her own. “Fiesty, huh? I like that. Come here, girl. I said you ain’t going anywhere.” He grabbed her arm roughly when she tried to pass him again. Kimika looked up at him angrily when he did that. She knew damn well that she couldn’t use her powers at the moment. It was too close to the school. She had to get someone to help her. “Let go of me!” Kimika yelled pulling her arm away from him. She was able to break free, but he just ended up grabbing her again even harder. She couldn’t let him take advantage of her. She had to fight him regardless of the rules. As soon as she was going to fight him, something fell from a tree by them and hit him in the face causing him to release her. Kimika stumbled back when he finally released her. She quickly looked down to see what it was that had rescued her. There standing on the ground before her was a small red fox. ‘Go now’ Kimika looked at the fox when she hear it say that to her with its mind. ‘You are telepathic? Who are you?’ Kimika thought to it as she stared at it while still frozen in shock. ‘Ronami. I’ll tell you more later. You’d better get going or you’ll be late for school.’ Kimika nodded her head and followed the fox’s instructions. She ran past the distracted thugs, who were trying to help their unconscious boss. She ran into the main hallway of the school and went directly to her locker. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before falling to her knees. She pulled her book bag close to her chest as she let the tears run down her face. She closed her eyes and buried her face into her bag. “It’s not fair. I can’t defend myself because of the stupid rules from the Spirit World. Instead, I have to do absolutely nothing while scum like them harass me. Times like this… I just wished that my brother was here.” She lifted her head up and looked up at the ceiling. “Please someone bring my brother back to me. I need him now more than ever.” Kimika let go of her book bag to let it fall into her lap. She brought her hands over her face and began to cry harder. In the row of lockers close to her was a girl listening nearby. She heard the sound of crying and went to search the source of it discovering that it was Kimika. “Kimika, what’s the matter?” The girl asked running over to her and checking to see if she was alright. “Are you hurt?” Kimika looked up to see Mishi Kimamori squatting next to her. Even though Kimika didn’t know much about Mishi, she was the only girl in the school that Kimika felt close to. She was different like her with her short blue hair and blue eyes. She had a very kind heart and seemed more genuine than most of the other human girls. She was about the same age as Kimika except she was a few months older than her. She could see the worry in her friend’s eyes as she tried to soothe her by rubbing her head and holding her close to her chest. She held onto her tightly until she stopped crying. “Those boys from the other school were harassing me outside! I couldn’t find anyone to help me! I could’ve been raped and no one would’ve known!” “Kimika, I’m so sorry that that happened to you. I should’ve walked with you this morning. If I had, then this probably would have never happened. Did they hurt you?” Mishi said softly pushing her away for only a few moments to look her over before taking her in her arms again. “Regardless, you have to tell the principal what happened.” ' “No. They didn’t hurt me. But I don’t want to tell the principal. That will make it worse.” Kimika answered softly as she nestled in the security of her embrace. “There is no one that can help me or make it better.”' ' Mishi could sense the fear that lurked inside Kimika, but she knew that something had to be done about what they did to her. She could tell that she seemed to not trust anyone at the moment. But there had to be something that she could do to help.' ' “Kimika… Hmmm… Come with me.” Mishi helped Kimika stand up. Then she grabbed her book bag with one hand and Kimika’s hand with the other as she guided her into the hallway.' ' “Where are you taking me, Mishi?” Kimika asked while she followed behind her down the school halls.' ' “I’m taking you to the principal. Whether you believe it or not, I believe that he can do something about them. Just trust me. You just can’t do anything about this.”' ' “But…” Kimika was going to protest, but she knew it was useless. She could tell that Mishi wasn’t going to change her mind. She could tell that she was going to do whatever it took to help her no matter what.' ' ' ' Kitinia walked into the room of shadows. She dressed in one of her ceremonial kimono. It was a beautiful kimono of blue and green cloud like figures. It flowed gracefully down her body framing her perfectly as it trailed behind her. Her long green hair was flowing in loose curls around her shoulders. She made her way to the altar and knelt in front of it.' ' She lit the candles then waved her hands over the crystals. She folded her hands and tilted her head. She began to chant something softly and the crystals began to shine.' ' “I summon you oracle of the shadows. Come forth by my call.”' ' With those words, the crystals stopped glowing and the candles blew out. The room became completely dark and a small breeze blew into the room.' ' “Kitinia, It is you who has summoned me. What is it that you would like to know?” A voice sounded coming from a dark purple mist that appeared above the candles.' ' “Mighty Oracle, I would like to know if it is time.” Kitinia put her hands to her sides and looked up at the purple mist before her. “Is it time for my son, Kurama, to return to me?”' ' “Kurama cannot return to you yet. He has a duty to fulfill.”' ' “A duty to fulfill? What kind of duty?” Kitinia asked sharply in confusion.' ' “He is to help the spirit detective in a very difficult mission dealing with the dark tournament.”' ' “The Dark Tournament! That’s a tournament of death! Is there no way that I could help my son?”' ' “You cannot do much. He has to participate in this tournament. But he could use the power of the Gemini to make him stronger.”' ' “But I cannot do that! I already lost my son! I do not want to risk my daughter as well!” Kitinia protested while slamming her hands on the floor in front of her.' ' “Well. If you don’t, your son will die. You underestimate the power of your children. They are a special set of twins known as the twins of the Gemini. They are very strong on their own. However when they are together, they are unbeatable. You must have your daughter go help him.”' ' “But how do I do that? She doesn’t even know that I’ve been tracking her brother.”' ' “That, dear Kitinia, is your problem. I trust that you will know what to do by tomorrow.”' ' “Tomorrow?”' ' “Yes. Tomorrow. She must go by tomorrow that is when he will arrive at the grounds of the tournament.” When the oracle finished talking the mist disappeared and the room was dark again.' ' Kitinia placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the nothingness surrounding her. Once again, her son, Kurama, was putting his sister in danger. How many times was she going to bail him out of these life and death situations? She wouldn’t be able to handle it if she had to see her son close to death again.' ' She loved him with all her heart, but sometimes she worried about him. He didn’t always make the right decisions. That’s why she had to send her beautiful son to the human world.' ' Complicated and tiring magic that it was. She had to make him be reborn into a human woman and watch from a far as her own son called another woman mother. It was any mother’s nightmare.' ' She didn’t want to lose her son again. So if that meant that she had to send her daughter to help him, then she had no choice. Hopefully, the gods would be with them and protect them on their journey. All she had to do was find a way to get Kimika to where her brother was without her knowing.' ' ' ' School was slow and miserable for Kimika because she spent most of her morning with the principal trying to see what they would do about those thugs from the other school. It was very confusing and embarrassing day. She was very eager to leave and head home as soon as possible.' ' As she was a few blocks from the school, she began to feel as though she was being followed. Kimika quickly turned around and looked around to see if anyone was following her. However, there was no one behind or around her so she continued walking.' ' When she was ten minutes into the park, the feeling from before came back. She looked around then she suddenly heard a bunch of leaves rattling nearby.' ' “Who’s there?” Kimika demanded in slight fear.' ' ‘Do not worry it is only me.’ Kimika looked down to see Ronami staring up at her. Kimika bent over and pet him on the head smiling softly.' ' “Awww… You are so cute. You are the fox from earlier. Right?”' ' ‘Yes. I am.’' ' “By the look of it, you are a fox apparition. Thank you for saving me earlier. I am in your debt. But what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in one of the other worlds?”' ' ‘You are welcome, Miss Rotaru. You are right. I am a fox apparition just like you and your brother. I’m here to be your guardian. My name is Ronami.’' ' “How do you know about my brother and me? I am not fully a fox apparition. My mother is a sprite of the elements earth and water.” Kimika looked at the fox confused. She was starting to grow suspicious of him and where he came from. Did he come from a friend or a foe? “Who sent you?”' ' “I know of you and your brother from your past life when you lived in the demon world. I was told by my master to keep his identity secret so I cannot tell you.”' ' “But why did they send you?”' ' ‘I was told just to watch you closely.’' ' “So if you were only supposed to watch me, why did you save me? That seems like you did more than you were supposed to.”' ' ‘I am your guardian. That means I must watch and protect you.’' ' Kimika shrugged her shoulders and turned around to continue on her way home. She turned back for a second and smiled down at Ronami.' ' “If someone has sent you to be my guardian, then I must accept their generous offer. Come along, Ronami.” She turned back around and began to skip down the path with Ronami following behind her.' ' ' ' As they arrived half way through the park, Ronami jumped in front of her stopping her from continuing to walk. Kimika stopped and asked Ronami why he was acting so strange. He just started to growl at some bushed that were in front of him.' ' ‘Someone is here.’' ' “Well… Well… Well… Miss Rotaru, we meet again.” The thug boss from before stepped out from behind the bushes with his goons. “You’ve been a very bad girl, Kimika. You told on me and now I’ve been suspended from school. It’s all your fault.”' ' The guy moved closer to her and looked down at Ronami. He smirked slightly in dark amusement.' ' “You still have that stupid furball with you. No worries. I’ll teach you both a lesson that you won’t forget.” Ronami growled lunging at the boss and biting his arm.' He yelled in pain then threw Ronami into a nearby tree. He walked over to Kimika grabbing her by her shoulders and trying to force himself on her. Kimika tried to fight back and push him away, but he was too strong. That was unusual since he was only human. She could hold her against any adult male human. He tried to wrap his big hands around her neck. She screamed loudly and tried her best to push his arms back. Just as tears started to run down her cheeks, the sky turned black and thunder sounded throughout the area. A bright flash of lightning lit up the sky blinding them as it came down closely above their heads. The lightning faded and a woman was left floating above them. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with short white hair and striking light pink eyes. She was in a pink and purple outfit that hugged her curves like her skin. Kimika knew right away that the woman wasn’t human not only because she was flying, but also because she had white cat ears and claws instead of nails. “Let her go if you want to live.” The woman demanded angrily at her captor. He didn’t do as she said instead he just smirked and put Kimika in a choke hold. “Who are you catwoman?” “I’m your worst nightmare if you don’t let her go.” The woman stood in a fighting stance and powered up for an attack. A blue and red ball of energy formed in her front hand. “You, demons, really never learn. Do you?” Kimika, who was extremely scared and confused, looked over to where Ronami was lying unconscious. The guy was so strong that he knocked out Ronami so he couldn’t help her. She had to leave her fate to the warrior woman. Kimika watched as the woman dived towards them with one fist extended for a punch. She dived down with such speed and precision that her punch hit it threw the guy and Kimika in two different directions. Kimika, who was now free, watched as the woman threw the energy ball that was in the other hand directly at him. “HaaaaAAAA!!... Blast of the forbidden bond!! Fire and Ice!!” The blast hit him obliterate him on the spot. Before he was completely destroyed, Kimika saw him change into a green demon with long blue hair and horns. “Say hi to oblivion for me.” The woman smirked while running her hands through her hair. Because of all the commotion, Ronami regained consciousness and walked to Kimika’s side. He began to pull on her sleeve with his teeth. ' ‘Come now! We must go before you become next!’' “I can’t. She saved my life. I must thank her.” Kimika whispered to Ronami. ‘But she is very dangerous and unpredictable. If she finds out that you are demon, she won’t hesitate to kill you!’ “I am only part demon. Why are you so scared of her? Who is she?” “I am Rika Makoto, goddess of earth, ice, fire, water, and lightning. Your little demon pet there is right. You have many reasons to fear me especially since I murdered many of your kind.” Rika said floating closer to her smirking darkly. Kimika moved back when Rika stopped in front of her. Fear filled her as she looked into her cold unflinching eyes. There was no doubt that she would kill them with no problem. Kimika smiled nervously and said. “No matter what, you saved my life and I am truly grateful. Thank you.” Makoto looked at her in confusion at Kimika’s reaction. “Did you hear what I said, kid?! Aren’t you scared?!” “I must admit that you are very intimidating, Miss Rika, but I owe you my life. You saved me. How can I fear you?” “You really are a twit. How do you know that I didn’t just save your life so I could kill you last? Do you know who I am?” Makoto exclaimed impatiently. Regardless of Makoto’s harsh words, Kimika’s smile only grew wider and became warmer and all fear seemed to disappear. “I can tell by your actions. Also if you really were going to kill me, you would have done it by now. I know that you are Rika Makoto, a goddess. But other than that, I don’t know who you are. Am I supposed to know?” Rika looked at her surprised. She couldn’t believe this girl. She seriously didn’t know who she was. She was well known in all three worlds so how couldn’t this girl have heard of her. Was she for real? ‘She is a rogue goddess, Miss Kimika. I’ve heard many tales about her. She became rogue after her fiancé Suzaku, one of the saint beasts, was murdered by one of the spirit detectives. Now, she roams all three worlds searching for him and his team. She has been killing as many demons as possible on her journey.’ Ronami informed while growling at Rika. “But if you are trying to find and kill them, why are you killing innocent demons on the way? Why would you want to kill me?” Kimika asked confused. Rika Makoto looked away smirking a devilish grin. “I do that so I can draw the spirit detective and his team out. I was planning to kill you because you are almost identical to one of his friends. And your scent reeks of him.” ‘Identical? Could she be talking about her brother?’ Kimika walked over to her and grabbed Rika’s shirt drawing her in closer. “Is the name of the demon that you are searching for, Kurama?” Makoto pushed Kimika lightly away and looked at her suspiciously. “Yes. It is. How do you know of him?” “My mother told me of him.” Kimika lied knowing that if she told her the truth Rika might harm her. “I hope that you avenge your lost love’s death. If you ever need help in your journey, I will always be here to heed your call. You have made a devoted friend today, Rika, and an even more devoted ally.” “Why would you be my friend?” Makoto asked softly. “You saved my life. Also you seem like a very good person. I can understand why you are pursuing this vengeance. If someone killed someone that I loved, I would probably do the same.” Kimika smiled softly and grabbed Rika’s hand. “Come with me and Ronami, Rika. Stay at my temple tonight and rest. You must be very tired after such a long time on a treacherous journey. You could meet my mom too. She is an earth/water sprite. She would love to meet you.” Rika couldn’t help, but accept her offer especially since she hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time. She followed Kimika to her temple and stayed with her mother and her for the night. As she learned more about Kimika, she began to feel something strange for her. She began to develop strange feelings that she hadn’t felt for a long time. The feelings sparked a bond that was foreign to her, the bond of Friendship. '' '' Category:Blog posts Category:Yu yu hakusho Category:Imania margria Category:Fan fiction Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Story Category:Writing Category:Fanfiction Category:Yu yu hakusho sc Category:Kurama Category:Hiei Category:Yusuke Category:Kuwabara Category:Stories Category:Browse Category:Literature Category:Imaniamargria Category:Fantasy Category:Romance